


Better Late Than Never

by niallsdancer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a bit of, but its mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsdancer/pseuds/niallsdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis runs into Harry one day and they pretty much become instant best friends. Throughout their years of friendship, things happen and things are realized. One night, they make a pact to get married if they're both still single at age 30. All seems to be going dandy until Harry shows up to a welcome home/30th birthday party with a new beau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi! Okay, so this is my second fic i've ever written and i really enjoyed getting this little guy out of my head and into typing. Please don't be too harsh!
> 
> I would like to thank waddupjordan for the incredible prompts. I loved all three of them but for some reason this one stuck to me. I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> also, big thank you to my new pal and beta Shelley. You've been a blessing for helping me make this little guy the best it could be!

As Louis sits with his husband, and thinks about everything he went through to get to this place. Honestly, he can’t believe it happened.

It all started when Louis was 18. It was his first day at Manchester University, and he knew no one. That is, until he ran into one Harry Styles. And like, literally ran into him. Louis was going to be late for his second class of the day, and trampled the poor guy and sent them both falling into the grass.

“Oompf!”

“Oh shit! I am so sorry!” exclaimed Louis. “I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

“It’s okay, no harm done...I think.” the curly-headed lad replied.

Louis stood up, and reached out a hand to help the other boy back to his feet. Once they were both standing though, Louis realized how beautiful of a man this guy was. Brown curly locks, deep green eyes, and long sturdy legs, this guy was the spitting image of Louis’ wet dreams. Upon further examination of this beautiful species, Louis noticed a small scrape on his chin.

“Oh shit! Your chin is bleeding!” Louis informed.

The other boy pressed two fingers to his chin, “Oh look, it is. Looks like you owe me one then.”

Louis looks at him, confused. “What?

“Just that now that you’ve hurt me, I get to hurt you. Only fair right?”, the guy said with malice.

He’s kidding right? Right?

“Um….uh..” Louis started to say, mouth gaping, when he was interrupted by the most beautiful cackle he had ever heard.

“I’m just kidding! You should’ve seen your face though! I’m Harry, Harry Styles” Harry said as he reached out to shake Louis’ hand.

“You really had me confused there, mate. I’m Louis Tomlinson.” Louis replied.

And that was just the beginning. After they collided on the sidewalk, Louis and Harry became inseparable. It turned out they lived in the same dorm, just a few rooms down from each other.  Harry was from Holmes Chapel, was just a year younger than Louis at 17, and was studying photography. Fairly similar to Louis’ 18, from Doncaster, and studying drama.

Their freshman year, turned into their second year. During winter hols of their second year, Louis turned 20. That’s where it really began for Louis.

“Happy birthday Boobear!” Harry screamed over the phone.

“Thanks, Hazza!” Louis responded. “I can’t believe i’m 20 now. I’m so old.” Louis groaned. “Also, no one gave you the right to call me boobear. Just like no one gave my mother the right to tell you about that old nickname.”

Laughing, Harry says, “Sorry boo. And 20 isn’t old, Lou! Just think, in ten years you’ll be turning 30. Now that’s old.”

Louis groaned even louder this time, “Oh God, 30 used to seem so far away. But now that seems so close. As long as you’re still my best friend in ten years, I’m good.”

“Awww, Louis that was so sweet!” Harry cooed, “Who knows where we’ll both be in ten years. I wonder if we’ll both be married, with children, living our dreams. I hope so. It would be awful to be single and alone.”

Louis hummed, “Well how about this. If in ten years we’re both still single, we’ll marry each other. That way we won’t ever be alone.”

Harry was silent for a moment, “Louis, are you serious?”

“Why not? We’re best friends and we get along great. You know I find you the most beautiful and I know you have lots of love for my ass. We could make it work somehow.” Louis had no idea where this was coming from, but the more he thought about it, the more he hoped the were both still single in ten years.

Harry didn’t seem to need to think it over very long, before he was agreeing.

“Okay Lou, let’s do it. How about, when I turn 30 in 11 years, if we’re both still single, we’ll get married.”

“Deal.” Louis agreed easily.

And so the agreement was born. Through the years, both Harry and Louis had flings, but neither had a serious long-term boyfriend. Louis seemed to compare everyone to Harry. Harry appeared to be doing the same, his actions suggesting he was comparing everyone to Louis. 

One day, six years later, Harry came home in tears. They had moved into an apartment together two years prior in London, both of them now working in the city.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, concerned about what had Harry so worked up.

“It’s hopeless, Lou. I’m never going to find someone. I’m going to be alone for the rest of my life. I’m 25 and I’ve never been in love. I think the only person i’ve ever loved besides my family is you. But you’re my Louis. Not my boyfriend. I give up.” Harry quickly rambled out.

“Woah woah woah, slow down. What happened to bring all this on?” Louis gently asked.

Harry took a deep breath. “So I had a date tonight, and I was so excited about it. This guy was gorgeous and was really sweet when he asked me out. Except, I sat there and waited for an hour for him to show up, and he never did.”

Louis’s heart was breaking for his best friend. How could someone do this to kind, beautiful Harry?

He continued, “I texted him after an hour, just to make sure he was okay. And you want to know what his response was?”. Harry paused, “His response was ‘Oh, was that tonight? Sorry, sugar, I must have double booked myself. Maybe next time’. Why are people so rude, Lou, why?” Harry managed to get out through the tears.

Louis immediately wraps his best friend into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry, Hazza. I have no idea how someone could be so uncaring. Especially to you, you have the most kind and golden heart I’ve ever known. I should go beat that guy up.”

Harry squeezed Louis into an even tighter hug, “No, Lou He was sort of huge He would smash you with his fist.”  

“I might be small, but I am mighty, Harry, you know that. Don’t doubt me, love” Louis replied with a bite.

Thankfully, that made Harry break into a smile. His beautiful, dimpled smile. “Sorry you’re right. You could’ve maybe hit him in the gut hard enough to give you time to run away.” He joked.

Louis, who had been giving Harry some stink eye for that comment, slowly shifted his face to one of fondness. “Harry, you know that anyone who doesn’t treat you like a king isn’t worth your time right?”

Harry sighed, “Yes, Louis I know that. It doesn’t make it any easier though when date after date turns into nothing more though.”

“I know, Harry. I’m right there with you. And I’ll always be right here by your side. You’re my best friend and I just want you to be happy.” Louis said.

“Thanks, Lou. I feel the same way about you. Thank you for being by my side the past 8 years. I don’t know where I would be without you.” Harry said with emotion.

“Right back at ya,” Louis smiled. “And remember, we still have our vow to get married if neither of us find anyone. I’m almost counting on it now, I don’t want to have to share you with anyone.” Louis chuckled.

Harry smiles, “With the way things are looking now, we’ll definitely end up at the altar together. And I can’t say I would be mad about it.”

That was the moment Louis realized how ruined he was. He had told Harry he was counting on it, but until he said it out loud, he didn’t realize how much he meant those words. Louis had always loved Harry an exceptional amount. But was Louis IN love with Harry? Is that the reason Louis hadn’t satisfied with any of the guys he’s dated over the years?

 _Yes_ , Louis thought to himself, _that’s exactly why - I’m in love with my best friend. Well shit._

~

That was seven years ago. Seven years ago Louis realized he was hopelessly in love with Harry, and probably always had been. Louis continued to be lazy on the couch, while his husband made dinner in the kitchen.

Louis thought back to three years ago. Three years ago was when Harry left. He went to America for a year, for a photograph expedition. Louis could still remember how he felt the day he found out.

~

Harry comes running into their apartment with a huge smile on his face.

“Louis! Guess what!” He exclaimed.

“Woah, what babe?” Louis asked.

“I got it! I got into that program that will send me on a photo expedition in America!” Harry squealed.

“Oh my gosh! H, that’s amazing! Congratulations!” Louis yelled while he wrapped Harry up in a hug. “When do you leave?”

“I leave in a month. I have so much I need to get to get ready.” Harry said, as he stepped out of their hug, starting to panic.

“Calm down, I’ll help you out.” Louis reassured.

Harry looks to Louis, beaming, “Thanks, Lou. I just finally feel like I’m doing something for me. I’ve been stuck going between jobs and guys the past few years. I think this trip is going to be really good for me.”

Louis looked at Harry, and he was pretty sure his face had nothing but fondness on it, “That’s great Haz. I’m going to miss the bloody hell out of ya, but I know you want to do this, need to do this. How long are you gone?”

Harry looked down at his feet as he mumbled, “A year.”

Louis looked at Harry, joy transforming to shock. “A whole year? Well shit. That’s awesome. But shit. What am I going to do without you? Who am I going to live with? Who will I cuddle with? Who will I go to the pub with?”

Harry started giggling at Louis in the midst of his own panic moment, “Louis calm down. I figured Niall could sublease my half of the flat. You get along with him right?” Louis nodded, “See? That’s solved. As for missing me, I’ll be missing you just as much. Probably more since I’ll be in a new city every few weeks.”

Louis wrapped Harry into another tight hug. “Niall and I will have a great time, it just won’t be the same. A year is a long time to be away from your best friend.”

Harry sighed, “Trust me, I know. But we’ll be able to call each other and skype each other all the time. I can get up early, and you can stay up late. We’ll switch off. We’ll make it work.” Harry said, sounding certain.

“Of course we will make it work, we’re the dream team.” Louis said with a smile.

Harry did indeed leave a month later, and Niall moved in with Louis. Niall and Louis had a great time living together. Niall was a riot, always cracking jokes and trying to get Louis to go out to clubs with him. While most nights Louis refused, insisting they were too old for clubs, sometimes he went anyways. Louis and Harry skyped at least once a week, and talked on the phone at least three times a week. They made it work.

That was, until Harry got back a year later.

Harry got back right before his 30th birthday. THE 30th birthday. Louis spent the whole year Harry was gone planning how he would admit to Harry he’s been in love with him for basically forever.

His plan was to throw Harry a birthday party, with all of their friends and family present. Louis would make a slideshow, pictures of him and Harry from the years they had known each other.

Louis didn’t want to confess his love in front of everyone, on the off chance that Harry didn’t feel the same. Because, if Louis were to think about it, he really had no idea if the feelings were reciprocated. Harry and Louis had always been HarryandLouis since the second they met. Harry agreed to marry Louis if they were both single at 30. So he must love him at least a little bit right? Louis sure hoped so.

The day of the party, was the same day Harry returned home. His flight got in right as the party was set to start, so everyone would be at the flat by the time Harry got home.

Harry called Louis from the airport, letting him know he was on his way, and that he had a surprise for Louis.

Louis wasn’t a fan of surprises, especially surprises that look like tall, fit men.

Harry let himself into his apartment, a tall man following closely behind him.

“Harry!” Everyone yelled once they noticed his arrival, “Welcome home!”

Harry smiled, “Thanks! I, uh, I brought someone with me. This is Nick, Nick Grimshaw.”

Louis’s stomach dropped. Harry hadn’t even made eye contact with him yet, too busy looking at Nick. Harry usually spent his time looking at Louis. Louis already despised Nick. Who was this guy?

Harry looks over to Louis with a confused frown. Oh. Did he say that out loud?

Harry looks straight at Louis as he answered, “Nick is my boyfriend, we met on our trip.”

Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND?! What the fuck. Had Harry never thought to mention a boyfriend one of the hundreds of times they had talked to each other over the past year?

“Boyfriend?” Louis questioned, voice feeling like it was caught in his throat, “Wow Harry, um, congrats”

“Thanks, Lou” Harry replied, still looking confused to how Louis was reacting.

Did Harry really not realize? Realize how Louis felt? That they had agreed to get married? And that Louis was very serious about that?

Apparently not, because Nick was now making himself at home in Louis’s living room. Great.

The party continued, Louis enjoying himself at lot less than he expected to be. He expected Harry to have his arm around his shoulders, not Nick’s.

While Harry told a story about something crazy that happened in Florida, Louis slipped out to the balcony for some fresh air and a moment to himself.

Louis had so many feelings rushing through him. Why in the fuck did nobody mention Nick at all before now. Louis was hurt. It hurt Louis that Harry kept this from him. It hurt Louis that Harry doesn’t want Louis in the same way Louis wants Harry. It hurts that they we’re right at the peak of their agreement to get married, and Harry went and found someone else. It was almost like Harry had stabbed a giant knife into Louis’s back.

During Louis’s mental conversation with himself, he hears the door open behind him. He knew it was Harry coming out to talk to him without having to turn around to check.

“Hey Lou, why are you out here?” Harry questioned.

“I just needed some air for a second.” Louis answered, a slight bite to his tone.

Harry frowned, “Louis, are we okay? You’ve barely looked at me all day.”

“Haz, we’re fine. I just don’t understand. Who the fuck is Nick?” Louis asked.

“Oh, well, Nick and I were just friends for most of the trip. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago we started to become more than friends. It was still too new every time we talked for me to feel like it was worth mentioning.” Harry explained cautiously, not wanting to upset Louis anymore.

“It wasn’t worth a quick mention, and now all of a sudden you’re boyfriends?” Louis asked, confused.

“Well, he only asked me if I would be his boyfriend on the plane home, actually. So the word boyfriend is incredibly new to us.” Harry said. “Louis, I like him. We get along really well and always have a great time together.”

“That’s amazing Haz, I’m happy for you if you’re happy. I just felt hurt, thinking you kept this from me all year.” Louis replied.

“No, it wasn’t like that at all. You’re still my best friend and I love you, Lou. Now can I please have a welcome home hug?” Harry pouted.

Louis smiled and tried to hide the pain. “Of course you can, you know i can’t deny you anything.”

Harry wrapped Louis up in a tight hug. Right into Harry’s ear, Louis whispers, “Love you too, H.” If only Harry knew how much Louis meant that.

When they pulled apart, Louis looks Harry in the eyes, “Happy 30th birthday Harry, you made it, and you’re not single.”

Harry looked at Louis, mouth opening and closing, as if he couldn’t decide what he wanted to say. He seems to settle on just, “Thanks, Louis.”

Neither of them mention their agreement, although both of them want to.

 

Later that night, Louis found himself on the balcony again, this time with Niall.

“Hey mate, what’s going on? Niall asked.

Louis sighed, “Nothing Nialler.”

The balcony is silent for a moment, other than the London night sounds.

“Louis, you know you can trust me and talk to me right?” Niall asked, insecurity and concern showing through in his voice.

Which is ridiculous. The whole year Harry was gone, Niall had become his stand-in Harry. Niall was one of Louis’s closest friends now. Of course he trusts Niall.

Louis looked at his feet, and after taking a deep breath, spits out, “It’s just that I’m in love with me best friend but he has a boyfriend that came out of nowhere and now I’m sitting here hurt and alone.”

Niall blinked. “So, nothing new?”

Louis whipped his head, in Niall’s direction. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asked, flummoxed.

“Louis you’ve been in love with Harry for as long as I’ve known you both. I guess the boyfriend part is new, but the rest is old news.” Niall stated. “I’ve always wondered why you never did anything about it.”

Louis stared at him with a frown. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Niall shrugged. “I figured you would tell Harry and make your move when you were ready. I guess you just waited too long.”

Louis stood up from where he was sitting against the railing and marched towards Niall.

“I have loved Harry too much for too long to hear you say that to me. So what if he has a boyfriend now? I might have taken an ungodly amount of time to tell him, and I still haven’t, but I know Harry loves me too.” Louis said sharply.

“Woah, woah, okay.” Niall replied, hurriedly. “I didn’t mean to push any buttons, Lou. Trust me, I would 100% have you and Harry be together, than him and that twat. But what kind of best friend would you be if you told him now? Right after he comes home from his year long trip with his new boyfriend?”

Louis’s shoulders slumped. “You’re right. I can’t do that. As much as my heart is fucking shattering into a million pieces inside of me right now, I still love him more than anyone else and if I ruined his new relationship that would make me a horrible friend.”

Suddenly, Louis realized his face was wet. He looked up at the sky. And yeah, those were clear skies. He was crying.

Louis abruptly let out a small sob. “Niall, how do I be okay with this? How do I pretend to be happy for him when everything inside of me is screaming ‘No! I love you! Please be with me!’? I don’t know how long I can handle this. Fuck.”

Niall sighed, pulling Louis into a tight hug. “It’ll be okay, mate. I think you and Harry are probably soulmates. You’ll end up together. I don’t see this Nick guy lasting very long.”

~

Niall was right, in a way, it seemed. After the party, Louis lasted a week. Only a week until he couldn’t stand Nick anymore. He tried, he really did, but Nick was just an arrogant ass.

Harry came home from a photoshoot, thankfully without Nick. Louis needed to talk to him. He wasn’t in the mood to bring up Nick though, so he brought up the other thing that had been bothering him this whole week.

“Hey, Harry, can we talk for a second?” Louis asked.

“Of course, what’s up?” Harry asked.

“We should talk about our agreement, address what happens now.” Louis uttered.

“Oh.” Harry breathed. “I guess you’re right.”

Louis took a deep breath. He needed to just tell Harry how he felt. He couldn’t stand Harry not knowing anymore. Risk it to get the biscuit, right? Harry, being the biscuit, obviously.

“First, there’s something I need to get off my chest. I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while now, years actually; I just didn’t know how you would react. But I don’t care anymore, I just need to tell you.” Louis rushes out.

Harry looked unsure, but nodded at Louis to continue.

“Do you remember, years ago, when you came home from being stood up? You were crying?” Louis asked.

“It only happened the one time, but yeah. Why are you bringing that up now Louis?” Harry asked, puzzled.

“That was the night I realized it. I had got you to smile again, show me your adorable dimples, and I just knew. I’m totally in love with you. Harry, when we agreed all those years ago to get married if we were both still single at 30, I didn’t realize how much I wanted that to happen.” Louis paused, took Harry’s hands in his. “I think the reason I never found anyone, was because no one was you. You’re my best friend and I love you to the moon and back.”

Harry looked at Louis, but Louis couldn’t read his expression. He did however take it as a good sign that Harry hadn’t let go of his hands.

Louis continued, “I know you’re with Nick, but I just had to tell you. I’ve waited 11 years for you to turn 30, and for us to get married. I knew I was in love with you for 5 of them. And When you finally turned 30, you showed up with a boyfriend. It crushed me a little bit, I’m not going to lie. But Haz, I just want you to be happy. If I ruined everything by telling you this, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t go another day without telling you.”

Harry looked down to his feet, took a deep breath. He returned his gaze to Louis’s eye, and Louis noticed the tears pooling in his.

“Louis, I don’t really know what to do right now if I’m honest. Mostly because I love you too.” Harry confessed with a sob, ”So much. I have since the day you ran into me and knocked me into the grass. I just assumed you didn’t feel the same since you never said anything.”

Louis’s breath had left his body. His heart was beating faster than should be possible. Harry loves him too? What?

“But Lou, I’m with Nick now. And I do like him, but I can’t just leave him can I? You had years and years to make your move, but you never did. Why didn’t you say anything? Why was it necessary to wait until I was 30? That was just the age we would get married at Louis. That didn’t mean we couldn’t be together until now. I never said anything because I was sure if you felt the same, you would’ve told me long ago.” Harry said, “And now I’m taken. I just need to think.”

Louis swallowed, “I didn’t want to lose you. If you hadn’t felt the same way, I could’ve lost you. I can’t live without you Harry.”

Harry nodded, “I can’t live without you either Louis. Just give me a minute.”

Harry turned and walked to his room, leaving Louis alone in the living room.

Louis stared after him, mouth hung open.

 _What the fuck_ , Louis thought. _Did Harry just walk away from possibly the most important conversation of their entire relationship?_

Louis was suddenly fuming inside. He started pacing back and forth. Should he follow Harry into his room? Or should he just let Harry take his time?

Fuck that, he was following Harry.

Ugh, but no, he couldn’t. That wouldn’t be right. Louis stopped pacing and leaned against the wall.

Almost exactly a minute later, Harry walked purposefully back into the living room, straight towards Louis.

When Louis noticed him, he started yelling. “I cannot believe you just walked away from this conversation Harry! The fucking disrespect. This is fucking important! This is -”

Louis cut himself off as Harry cornered Louis, pinning his wrists against the wall,

“What the fuck are you do-” Louis started to say, furiously, when Harry broke in with his own words.

“Listen, I never said I was a perfectly good person. My phone was in my room, and I had to make sure I had texted Nick that we we’re over, so I wasn’t cheating on anyone when I kissed you.” Harry explained, right before connecting his lips to Louis’s.

And fuck, It felt so right. This kiss was literally years overdue, and Louis couldn’t help but think about how worth the wait it was. Once he knew Louis wasn’t going anywhere, Harry moved his hands onto Louis’s cheeks, and Louis placed his on Harry’s waist, squeezing. Nothing in all of history had ever been so perfect. Louis might be biased though.

They pulled away to catch their breath. Louis looked Harry in the eyes, narrowing his own, “Does this mean you choose me?” he questioned.

“Always, Louis. I’ll always choose you, and I always have.” Harry stated, simply.

It was amazing how easy everything became after that conversation. Harry and Louis already knew basically everything there was to know about each other, but not they got to relearn everything in a new, more meaningful way.

Louis, who already knew that Harry was a little spoon, learned that the rule still applied even after Harry was a bit more on the dominating side in their bedroom escapades.

Speaking of bedroom escapades, their sex life was amazing. Louis had never felt more connected with any partners before Harry, not that there were many. There was just such a spark between them, both in and outside the bedroom. It made sex with Harry addictive.

Louis and Harry were best friends, but now they’re best friends in love, and that’s a hundred times better.

~

“Louis, did you want wine or beer with dinner?” Harry hollered from the kitchen.

"I’ll take a beer, Hazza. Thanks.” Louis shouted back.

Yeah, if you hadn't caught on yet, Louis’s husband is Harry. They got married two weeks ago. They’re totally completely in love with each other.

They hadn’t been a couple any more than a few months before Louis couldn’t help but propose. He had already proposed once, in a way, years ago, but he had wanted to do it right.

As Louis walked into the kitchen to meet Harry, he looked at Harry’s ring, remembering his proposal to the love of his life.

~

“Louis where the hell are you taking me?” Harry complained.

“You’ll see soon enough babe.” Louis replied. He had Harry blindfolded and was walking him through their old campus, where they first met.

Louis led Harry to the exact spot on the sidewalk where he first ran into Harry, 13 years ago. Louis unblindfolded Harry, and gave him a minute to adjust his eyes.

“Louis, why are we at our old school? Why are-” Harry began to question. He was interrupted by Louis pushing him onto the ground.

“What the hell was that for?” Harry moaned.

“Does this feel familiar?” Louis inquired with a smile.

“All too familiar. This is exactly how we met Louis. But why are we reliving that moment?” asked Harry, pushing himself up on his elbows and grinning.

Louis kneeled down by Harry. “Because this was the first place I ever laid eyes on the most beautiful man in the universe. This is the place where I met my best friend in the entire world, and the love of my life. And now, this is the place where I’m going to propose to you.” Louis explained. “Harry, I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you how I felt, even though I’ve known for years. But I love you more than anything in this whole world, and I will never meet anyone who will even come close to being more kind, beautiful, and just overall amazing. Would you please let me have the honor of being your husband? Harry, will you marry me?”

Harry, who had gasped and covered his mouth at the first sentence of Louis’s speech and then had started to tear up, nodded his head, yes. “Of course, Louis Yes!. You’re it for me, always have been. I love you.” Harry said through his tears, elated. “Now put that ring on my finger please.” Harry demanded.

Louis laughed. “Yes, my king.”

After placing the ring on Harry’s finger, Louis holds his hand in his. The two of them sat there, in the middle of the campus sidewalk, for definitely way too long smiling down at Harry’s hand. His hand that now represented their promise of love to each other, for the rest of their lives.

~

Now, back in their kitchen a year and a half after the proposal, Louis clutched his husband’s hand. Smiling down at it, at his rings, just like that day, Louis said “I love you so fucking much, H.”

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry replied.

Harry, who knew exactly what Louis was thinking about since he was looking at his rings, grasped Louis’s other hand within his. Looking down at Louis’s wedding band, he leaned down to place a sweet kiss to his finger.

“I can’t believe we’re married Louis. I can’t believe how happy I am.” Harry breathed.

“Me either, love. I still think about our wedding everyday. It was one of the best days of my life.” Louis replied, unable to stop himself from smiling. It felt like he hadn’t stopped smiling since the day he told Harry he was in love with him.

~

Louis was nervous, but he was the good nervous, excited nervous.

He was getting married today. Today was the day he would vow himself to Harry for the rest of their lives.

They decided to go the traditional route, so he hadn’t seen Harry since the previous day. The only anxiety Louis was experiencing was separation anxiety. It hadn’t even been 24 hours, but God did he miss his boy.

They decided that Louis would walk down the aisle towards Harry. Harry was mad that Louis got to propose, so he wanted to be the one to watch Louis make his way down the aisle.

When it was time for Louis to walk, all he needed to do was take a deep breath, and then he was ready to get to Harry.

The second Louis laid eyes on him, that deep breath he had taken was gone. Harry looked beautiful beyond words, and it had literally taken Louis’s breath away. Louis couldn’t get to him fast enough.

Once he was close enough, Louis couldn’t help but reach for Harry’s hand and immediately say “Babe I am so lucky, you are dazzling.”

Harry smiled so grand, his dimples made an appearance. “Thanks Lou, but I’m clearly the lucky one here. I get you.”

They continued to stare at each other for a moment, before they came back to reality and realized they had a wedding to be a part of.

The ceremony was perfect. Harry and Louis wrote their own vows, and they, of course, made each other cry.

“Louis, ever since the moment you ran into me, I knew you were special. I’ve never met anyone as funny, caring, or loving as you. It didn’t take me very long to fall for you, it just took us way too long to get ourselves together.” Harry took a second to just stare at Louis, smiling. “You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can even remember. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I never want to find out what a life like that would be like. I promise to always be there for you, whether you’re sick, stressed out, or hangry. I promise to devote all of my love to you, and respect you. I love you more than words can even begin to explain. Thank you for loving me back.” Harry finished, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that had started falling down Louis’s face.

“Shit, Harry. How am I supposed to talk now?” Louis said with a laugh.

Harry chuckled, “It’ll still be perfect, love.”

“I would like to start of thanking fate. I believe that it was fate who pushed me into you 14 years ago. And it was fate that brought us here. And we should thank fate, because we ignored fate for 13 of those 14 years, because we couldn’t figure out that we were both single because we were in love with each other. Harry, loving you bring me so much joy. I love that you allow me to see every single version of ‘Harry’ there is, and I love every single one of them all the same.” Louis paused, leaning in to whisper only for Harry to hear, “Although, I am partial to horny Harry just a little bit.”

Harry blushed, his face turning deep crimson. “I really hope our families didn’t just hear that Louis.” he whispered back. They both looked out at their family’s faces, no one seeming to know what they’re whispering about.

Laughing, Louis continued. “I promise to massage your back when you sleep on it wrong. I promise to pretend to help you cook dinner, even though you always kick me out of the kitchen. I promise to be brutally honest about how much I love those crazy, silk shirts you wear.” Louis paused, turning serious. “I promise to work hard to be everything you need, and provide for you. I promise to tell you that I love you multiple times every day, just to remind you. I promise that one day, we’ll have a family, with children of our own. I promise that even when your brown curls turn gray, you’ll still be #1 in my heart. Harry, thank you for letting me love you so strongly. I love you so much I feel like I could explode. I cannot wait to spend every single day of the rest of our lives together, learning, loving, laughing, and making the best memories.”

Louis had started tearing up again during his vows, but across from him, Harry had as well. This time it was both of them reaching out to wipe away the other’s tears.

Harry mouthed ‘Love you’ to Louis, while the officiant continued on. Next they heard, “Now you may kiss your husband.”, and they were kissing by “Now”.

Their families and friends erupted in cheers and applause. Even a blind man could see how much the two of them love each other.

Harry and Louis partied the whole night, celebrating themselves, because fuck it, they were married and they deserved it.

  
Two weeks later, here they were in their kitchen, eating a home-cooked dinner together that Harry cooked, and Louis pretended to help with. In reality Louis spent the whole time thinking about how Harry and he ended up here. It wasn’t a perfect path, but they made it, and that’s all that matters now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated lol


End file.
